Duskvale™ Wiki
Welcome to the Duskvale™ Wiki Duskvale™ is a fantasy role-play set in the early 1400’s. The role-play has a worldwide setting and includes elements from all worldly mythologies, religions, and histories. Premise Duskvale™ is a fantasy role-play set in the early 1400’s. The role-play has a worldwide setting and includes elements from all worldly mythologies, religions, and histories. Current events of the period include the still on-going Hundred Years’ War between Great Britain and France, small wars in the far east, and the rise of great native settlements in South America. All of these factors will come into play in defining the lives of humans in the time period, but for those not so human something much greater is going on beneath the surface.. Once every decade human and inhuman sorcerers from around the world are stricken with a sudden calling in their mana to return to location of a town known as Duskvale. Do not think, though, that this calling is so subtle and quiet that only those highly practiced in the arcane arts respond to it. Indeed, knights, lords... entire countries affix their attention upon this lowly little town in the far-flung mountains of Germany. Combative individuals from all over must make their decision to compete in the immortal race against time to gain enough of a foothold over the “keys” to Duskvale’s eternally locked gates or die trying. These “keys” are little more than monuments spread all across the world; from the far east to the western shores of North America and between each pole. The “keys” are most directly influenced by the machinations of men... for they are always located in the largest cities or settlements of men or monsters; rising always to a total of seven and changing each year with the wars and disease that plague mortals. For one to enter the streets of Duskvale they must claim lordship over at least one of the five “keys” upon the thirty-first of October in the final year of the decade. This statement of lordship is very simple: one need only physically touch their key at sunset and they will be transported via an ancient spell to the center of Duskvale. That is all. Very few know of the horrors that actually occur once one is trapped within Duskvale, but those who dare to speak of it do so only in childish imaginations or hushed whispers; telling tales of only the most violent displays of vulgar magic and carnage one can imagine. For, of the five who enter Duskvales streets each century, only one may leave alive. This macabre selection process has been the source of a countless number of wars and lost lives; from the Crusades to the conquests of the Mongol Hordes each great war of the world has been marked with the black underpinnings of an untold vie for immense power. For the victor of Duskvale is said to be granted the ultimate gift of power: one “wish”. This reward is inscribed upon each key scattered about the world and on the gates to impenetrable city itself; but one must remember that with such a great freedom there comes a great risk: desire grows by what it feeds on... Category:Browse